Thermoplastic copolyester elastomers in which the polyester is modified with long rubbery segments have long been known in the art and are used in the preparation of molded and extruded articles. Such resins can be used alone or in conjunction with fillers or other resins to provide materials having a variety of properties. It is well known, however, that materials of this general type are subject to thermal degradation. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,023,192, 3,651,014, 3,766,146, 3,784,520 and 3,763,109 are among prior patents describing elastomers of this type.